pezberry beauty and the beat
by Bi unicorn
Summary: two girls one love. a crush. read to solve the riddle
1. Chapter 1 the spark

Hey everyone just a quick note I am working on my faberry fanfic so stop asking if I'll ever finish it luv u guys bye.

Rachel's pov:

I was the first one to enter the choir room as always I sat down in my usual seat waiting for everyone else patiently. I grabbed a book from my bag and started reading but before I could turn the next page I was interrupted by someone saying my name well my last name. I looked up to see Santana standing in front of me in her cheerios uniform. "Um do you want me to move". I asked she shook her head "no I asked can I sit next to you"

"Oh um sure I guess" I replied I put my book back in my bag and turned to face her.

"What are you staring at berry" I blinked and smirked "I'm surprised you haven't insulted me yet." I laughed she put her hand on my leg. "Well I was going to compliment how you look and might I say you look sexy". She whispered into my ear. I was about to speak when the bell rang she took her hand off my leg then everyone came flooding in. she leaned in towards me and whispered "want to come over maybe we could have a slumber party" she smirked "sure" I mean what was I supposed to say but I had to admit I did have a crush on Santana, I know she is a lesbian but she liked Brittany or at least I thought she did. And when she whispers it kind of turns me on. Mr. Shue interrupted my thoughts. "Okay everyone we are going to be amazing at sectionals, so I was thinking we should fallow our usual plan with a duet, a solo, and a group number". I raised my hand he sighed "yes Rachel" I smiled at looked at Tina "I think Tina should get the solo" everyone looked at me surprised except Tina because we had been working on her voice all week. Santana smiled and said "yeah and then me and Rachel can do a duet" Mr. Shue smiled and turned to Santana "those are amazing ideas but they need songs to go with them" he chuckled then saw we weren't laughing. "Um any way does anyone have any ideas". I raised my hand he nodded. "Maybe me and Santana could sing so emotional and tina could do true colors" before I could finish Santana said "then we all could sing we are young". I nodded impressed and she smirked at my reaction then the bell rang and Noah yelled "saved by the bell" everyone yelled and ran out. I went to leave when a tall Latina blocked me. "My house seven bye Rachel" I stood there dazed until cleared his throat and that when I started to run like a bat out of hell.


	2. Chapter 2 the flame

_**OMG thank for the views luv u**_

When I got home I was very confused but it was 4:00 so I decided to take a shower and do my hair. After that I soon made my way over to my closet I looked and looked ,but finally I picked out an outfit I thought was cute.(a pink flowy sundress with heart on it and silver sparkley flats and a headband to match) I sat there staring in the vanity knowing that spending the night was probably not the best idea deep in thought she didn't notice her door open. "Hey rachel" I jumped at the sound of the familiar voice startled I turned swiftly to see who it was. I sighed in relief as dramatically as possible, but smiled and got up to hug her we were much closer friends now after what happened with the baby and puck but the point is we tell each other everything. "So where are you going dressed so fancy"she nudged sitting down on my bed.

"Well I'm going to santana's house and fancy? I haven't even started my make-up". She stared at me "santana's house? And you don't need make-up you are already beautiful." Ignoring her I stated putting on eye shadow and blush. "Rachel I want to tell you that" she was interrupted by my dad opening the door. "uh sorry to interrupt there is a girl outside she says her name is santana". My eyes widened as I looked at the clock it was only 5:30 "okay" I quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door santana was standing on my porch wearing skinny jeans a red shirt and a leather jacket. At the exact same the words wow slipped out of my mouth at the same time as her. A smirk emerged on to the tall brunette's face and then dropped as her head turned to the right.

Santana's POV:

I seen quin her face was plainly say I'm jealous so I decided to take this to another level I grabbed Rachel's hand as soon as I did I felt an electric feeling almost like a zap but a good zap but the electric feeling traveled down below my waist. Stilling hold her hand I pulled her over to my red convertible. And as soon as we got inside my new car she looked at me.

"What I thought you said 7:30"? I laughed "I did but I needed my friend". Friend what the hell santana you like her I can't believe you just said f-r-i-e-n-d. "So we are just friends, huh?"

" yeah" I started the car and drove off.


	3. WRITER'S NOTE

_**Quick writer's note**_

 _ **Hey guy I'm trying really hard to keep updating this story but you might not get the next chapter until Friday**_

 _ **Blame the school a and homework not me LOL love u!**_

 _ **Sorry 4 short chapters as well I will work hard this weekend.**_

 _ **may or may not be end game?!**_

 _ **DUN DUN DUNNN!**_

 _ **No seriously I'll take a poll say in the comments (reviews)**_

 _ **Yes for endgame no for not endgame I'll wait 21 days if nobody comments then I choose.**_


	4. Chapter 4 that little something

Santana's POV:

When we arrived I got out and before rachel could even say something I opened her door for her. "Thanks santana"when she got out I felt my heart racing."well let's go inside it will get cold soon". She nodded in agreement I lead her to the door ,and yet again opened it for her."santana where is your room" after she said that sentence I felt that zap again."oh uh upstairs here I'll sow you" I grabbed her hand and led he into my room I laid down on my bed. I felt her sit next to me the heat radiating of her body made me go nuts."so who are you dating rachel".I asked breaking the silence "nobody"I could not help but smile. "You" she questioned I shook my head "Nah" she laid down beside and we were face to face. It was silent but a good silent, and as I stared into her chocolatey brown eyes my heart melted. Yes she was annoying and sometimes really selfish but she is a good person. If someone asked what my definition is of perfect I would say me but really in my mind it's Rachel Barbra Berry. She yawned andi jumped. "Calm down it was just me"she said giggling her eyes dancing with happiness. I smiled sheepishly "yeah lost In thought I guess, so about what I said earlier about just being friends" I watched her eyes as I spoke and they were full of hope."yeah" she urged "I was thinking maybe we could give *us* a try". Why was that so hard to say."really"

"Yes"I said glad of her response but before I could even blink I felt a pair of soft warm lips press against mine. This time the shock was intense and very deep and not to mention exhilarating. Our kisses were deep and full of passion,but she pulled away. "Look San I like you but I'm not ready for THAT". I nodded "I will wait for you to be ready". She leaned in and hugged me I went to roll over but I failed miserably not by hitting my head no, I fell flat on my face and that's what I heard the uncontrollable laughter."yeah yeah so funny"

"Y-y-you fell o-on your"she couldn't finish her sentence she was laughing so hard. I rolled my eyes and stood up, looked at the breathless brunette and raised eyebrow."what are you doing santana"she asked just catching her breath."oh nothing just THIS!".I tickled the tiny diva until she was crying with laughter. She caught her breath and wiped her eyes."well since that just I'm going to kiss you now"she said in a honey sweet voice and walked towards me pulled my waist in and kissed me and nothing but sheer passion and happiness filled that kiss.

Writers note thank for the views love you

Plus don't forget to vote for pezberry engame

Yes

Or

No


	5. Chapter 5 a strange energy

Rachel's POV:

When I opened my eyes I immediately felt the light pouring in through the windows. So I decided to get up and close the curtains, but when I tried to get up two arms around my waist held me back. I rolled over until are faces were inches apart I looked at the beautiful girl lay across from me. I was drifting off when a load beeping started to fill the room. I felt the latina stir and the reached over to the side table and the horrific sound had vanished. She inched her way closer to me and then pulled me closer to her."I'm sorry rachel stupid alarm clock"she groaned."its okay not your fault".

"Hey can I get a good morning kiss"I asked curious of what her response would be.

"Sure as long as I don't end up on the floor again"she whispered into my ear. So I cupped her cheeks and closed the space between us , and not only was this kiss full of passion it was full of hunger. I was feeling intense zaps of a strange energy below my waist.

=====\\\\\\\\\======

Really short chapter and I'm sorry but I have so much homework and my friend past away i just need some time k!?


	6. Chapter 6 finn

;-)Santana's pov:

I was making cereal for me and rachel when I heard a knock at the door."who is it"?

not really caring about the answer."Um it's me finn I wanted to talk to Rachel her dad said she would be here." I rolled my eye "sorry frankenteen she is in the shower" which was true she was."well can I at least come in" I was about to say no when an idea hit me square on the nose." Sure, the door is open" I heard him walk In and close the door, then he sat on the stool across from me." So can I just say that you and rachel are never going to get back together wanna know why because I taught her better then to go off and date dumb bipolar football players." I checked his face for a response but he had a 'what is going on' face."well santana rachel loves me and that's that." Anger filled my body and I was about to slap him when a voice melted my heart.

"Santana I need help where are your towels" I smirked "just a second" I turned to finn and lowered my voice to a whisper "guess I'll see your ex girlfriend naked before you too huh?" His eye widened as I walks up the stairs I felt his eyes on me.

Sorry guys I have the stomach flue an with Sammie's funeral it just took me awhile

Plus I have writers block send me ideas in pm or comments⤵


	7. Chapter 7 I love you, I think ?

Santana's POV

I walked in the bathroom confident and smirking."hello baby girl here is your towel"

She peaked through the curtain and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body."come here" she said pulling me into a kiss. I pulled away and saw the hurt in her eye."um fin is down stairs so get dressed" I said spanking her ass. She let out a shriek and covered her mouth. I rolled my eyes and exited the bathroom making my way down the staircase."ugh your still here did Juno dump you for Trouty mouth"

"Look santana I love her"he yelled before I could even stop myself a sentence escaped my lips. "I love her to"realizing what I said my body froze when I heard a faint voice behind me.''you do"I turned to face the tiny diva seeing mixed emotions jump around in her beautiful hypnotizing eyes."yes I do" she walked up to me and hugged me,I wrapped my arms around her small waist and held her close."I love you to San"

A smile emerged on my face. I picked up the small brunette and spun her around remembering fin was there I shot him a leave now glance and he practically bolted out the front door like an ugly zebra that can't dance.


	8. Chapter 8 where was she shot doctor?

Santana's POV:

"Bye baby girl I love you see you at school"I said as she opened the car door and started towards her porch, she turned around and waved "I love you to San"she opened the door and walked in. I carefully pulled out of the drive way I didn't see any cars so I headed up town to get groceries. Once I parked in the parking lot I jumped out and ran inside the small grocery store as it had started to sprinkle. I entered and instantly shivered as a gush of cold air hit me. I froze as I felt a figure held to the back of my head."GIVE ME THE MONEY AND NOBODY GETS HURT" a male voice shouted.

I shut my eyes he grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor I opened my eyes and saw the cashier handing the male a bag of money."stop"I shouted trying to get to my feet but he aimed the gun at me, and I heard a sound. It was dark but a blank kind of dark.

I opened my eyes I was in a small box with people."mam can you tell me your first an last name please" a girl with a flashlight asked."santana Lopez"I said dryly and so quiet I could barely hear it."she is loosing a lot of blood" then it clicked. The gunshot people blood I was in an ambulance."okay anyone we can contact"she asked."rachel berry"she looked at me dazed."okay do you know her number"I nodded.

"614-349-0711" I felt the small box like ambulance stop and then I blacked out and everything was still.

Hi everyone so I said I would give u the answer this chapter but I think the results can wait a chapter

But how can there be an endgame if San dies on Friday 6:30 I will collect all poll answers some sent in pm.✌? ﾟﾒﾖ


	9. THE ANSWER!

I have gathered all votes and pezberry is...

End game

Love,

Bi unicorn

And santana is okay

or is she

Cue the dramatic music

*dun dun dunnnn*

✌peace out my unicorns

Check out my YouTube channel

Bi unicorn TV


	10. Chapter 10 The call

Rachel POV:

I was curled up next to my dad watching funny girl when my phone rang."who is it"

"Its the hospital"I grabbed it and as soon as i heard what happened I grabbed my coat and shoes."I have to go". I opened the door and ran to my car got in an drove towards the hospital. Thoughts rushing through my head;no this can not be happening I just saw her an hour ago she was completely fine. How can we be together forever if she isn't there. As I arrived I spared no time getting out of the car. I ran inside the last time I was here Kurt's dad had almost past away. But I won't let this happen again she will live. I hurried toward the desk "I'm rachel berry I'm here for santana Lopez" the lady typed away and looked up at me."she is in surgery right now please take a seat". I sat down and sobbed I needed someone I picked up my phone and searched my contacts finally I decided.

_/_

Who should she call

Quinn

Britney

Puck

Finn

Kurt

Jesse

Or any one else can think of

Hurry because I need an answer

Peace out my unicorns ✌


	11. Chapter 11 The best friend

Brittany's POV:

I was laying on my bed petting lord tubbing tin and singing I'm a slave for you. But as soon as I finished my song there was a knock on my door. "Come on in"I said the door creaked open."oh hey quin what's up"I asked seeing the sad look on her beautiful face. "I went to tell rachel how I feel but santana picked her up and Mercedes said that Kurt over heard finn yelling that rachel is with santana"she began to sob."santana and rachel huh? I'm really sorry quinn" I pulled the blonde in for hug clearly she needed it."hey can I just sleep over please" I nodded, and although I was hurt because I thought mine and santana's make out sessions meant more since she had came out of the closet I had to stay strong and comfort my beat blonde friend. Then my phone rang it was rachel."hello"I said "Britney santana was shot she in surgery and I am freaking out need someone to talk to please I'm at the hospital." I gasped santana shot oh my god "okay I'll be there soon". I could hear her sobbing poor baby."what" quinn asked "look santana was shot so we need to go to the hospital". She gasped "is she okay" I looked into the blondes eyes "I'm not sure let's go"

* * *

 _ **I got 5 pm's saying to do britt so i did but i got three saying quinn and i got a review saying quinn so**_

 ** _SUPRISE!_**

I KNOW one commenter said puck im sorry :'-[

i know ur my number one fan but 5 against 1 wouldn't be fair i'm so sorry


	12. Chapter 12 the hospital showdown

Brittany's pov:

As Quinn and I entered the hospital I instantly spotted Rachel I rushed over to her "hey rachel" when she heard her name she looked up her eyes were red and her tear stained cheeks were bright pink. I kneeled down and hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around me and cried "she will be fine it is Santana she is the bravest person we know plus I prayed to the sugar fairy". She pulled away and wiped the tears away "thank you Brittney" she looked next to me and saw Quinn "Quinn" she asked puzzled. Think Brit. Well Quinn was going to spend the night at my house. "Oh I didn't know have you been crying Quinn" rachel asked. Uh oh Quinn was going to get all defensive "she was my friend to you know" she spat rachel stood up "you mean IS she is still alive" rachel shouted angrily "why do you care so much I thought you guys hated each other oh yeah that's right you guys became bed buddies Friday night right". Quinn shot I figured rachel couldn't handle the rage and I was right about five seconds later she slapped Quinn across the face leaving a mark. "what the hell is wrong with you Quinn I thought you were my friend guess I was wrong" she finished that scene by walking to the desk. I sat down on a chair and patted the seat next to me motioning Quinn to sit there she sighed then sat down.

SO SORRY FOR SO LONG BUT GUESS WHAT IM GETTING A NEW LAPTOP YAY SORRY MY TABLET IS AT A FRIENDS HOUSE AND MY MOM IS LETTING ME USE HER LAPTOP FOR NOW!


	13. Chapter 13 the truth

Rachel's pov:

I walked over to the desk to cool down but mainly to check on how Santana was doing. I just needed to keep my distance from Quinn I knew I would probably do something I regret and it would just end badly for the both of us, but for now I just have to keep my cool. "Is Santana Lopez still in surgery" the secretary looked at me then her computer and nodded. "Okay thanks" I said sighing I walked over to the two blondes "hey, look Rachel I am sorry I flipped out on you" Quinn said staring at the floor. I took my seat next to her and put my head on her shoulder. She was still my best friend but god she drives me crazy sometimes. But why would she freak out like that I mean I know that Santana and quinn were "friends" I guess. It must have been something else and she was definitely crying before she got here. I ask myself what quinn fabray would have to cry about she i dating sam,she is rich off her ass,and to top it all off the cheerio captain. I mean it could be about Beth or maybe Puck? Coming out of my daydream I seen a doctor walking towards us i stood up and met him halfway. "Is she okay" i asked frantically he nodded "she is out of surgery and you can know see bu i warn you she may have some short term memory loss do to the medication we have her on to keep her stable" he stated. I smiled at the thought of seeing the beautiful latina "how long do you think she will have to stay here" i heard a voice ask behind me it was Brittney of course. The tall man looked down and his clipboard "i estimate a week or a week and a half" I was so nervousited i fast walked to her room immidiantly rushing to her side and just sat there stroking the brunettes long hair and watching her unconscious body laying there absolutely stunned by the cheerios body i didnt realize i was crying until i tasted salt in my mouth.

* * *

hey guys and girls sup i love u all


	14. Chapter 14 just a crush

_**Im so sorry guys I kept trying to publish and it wasn't working love you guys? ﾟﾒﾖ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾗ❤**_

Santana's POV:

As I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the luminous lighting I sat up and searched the room for my diva. I found her curled up in a chair sound asleep. I wanted to wake her up but I also wanted to watch her sleep. "You are awake" I turned to face Brittany who was in the doorway. I nodded. A warm smile appeared on her face. "You could have told me San" she whispered softly I sighed "I know Britt but"she cut me off mid sentence "you were scared of what people would say or do but, you could have told the glee club or at least me" she said coming closer to me. "Plus I thought you hated rachel berry" I looked down not meeting her eyes. "I did at first I was gonna play it off as a joke but, then I started falling for her". Brittany sighed "look San everyone will have different opinions on this especially qui- I mean finn finn will have a strong opinion" I stared at her waiting for her to crack and she did. "Okay fine quinn has had a crush on rachel since 7th grade but, didn't want anyone to figure out" she stopped to catch her breath then started again "Then when she got up the courage to talk to her about her feelings you were picking her up for something" it all made sense now why she was jealous when I picked rachel up oh my god.

Rachel's POV

I laid there listening to their conversation quinn liked me since 7th grade and she tried to talk to me about it. I was on the verge of tears but I had to be silent or they would catch me. "Get some rest San you need it"I heard her foot steps leave the room. Ten or twenty minutes later I heard soft snores so I decided it was okay to leave so I got up and walked out of the hospital room as I turned the corner I collided with someone and fell."I'm so sorry rachel"quinn said scrambling to her feet to offer me her hand "Are you okay" she asked "I'm fine" I looked into her eyes "is it true" her eyes widened "is what true" she asked nervously "that you like me" she froze I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug she relaxed and hugged back "Rachel if you and santana don't work out do you think maybe you could give us a chance"she asked shyly "quinn" I scolded her "sorry" I pulled away from her hug "I'm hungry for pizza what about you" I asked. "Me to let's order some" I nodded in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15 OMG!

**_Hey my unicorns,_**

 ** _So do you think I should do a time jump_**

 ** _because I could totally not do a time jump but if you want me to comment how long you think that the time jump should be._**

 ** _PS I'm working on a Twilight Parody because I get really bored and I want everyone to laugh. Hey judgey commenty_**

 ** _peeps I love those books but .…..._**

 ** _They are way serious and I'm well..._**

 ** _Way ridiculous!_**

 ** _So yea and wat do you think about Britt and rach being a couple in a separate fanfic_**

 ** _Piberry_**

 ** _Britney Pierce/Rachel Berry_**

 ** _:-)_**


End file.
